Franky
Introduction Franky is the Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates, being the 8th member to join. He is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division. Personality 'History (One Piece Manga)' Franky's real name was Cutty Flam. He was born in the South Blue his parents were pirates. When he was a child his parents threw of the boat into the ocean. hrew him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom, who made Cutty Flam his apprentice after seeing Cutty Flam make a cannon out of scrap that was lying about. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but he spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. He once proclaimed he would make his own dream ship with him as the shipwright to which Tom said that if he could do that he would definitely surpass him 'Five Worlds War: Prologue' 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky is a competent crewmate as well as a valuable asset for the crew. Being their official shipwright, Franky is in charge of maintaining the Thousand Sunny's condition, along with the other vehicles, instruments, or weapons that the Straw Hats may employ. He is also an accomplished surgeon as he was able to perform an operation on himself twice, despite the fact that he does not specialize in the field. He was able to do this even though he was close to death. During the war he was able to defeat Fukuro of Trinity Raven, and Jirobo of the Sound 4. Physical Abilities Cyborg Modifications Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breathe powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". BF-37/Armored Me After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively. It can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Marines and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Devil Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. Head Eyes * Franky Super Binoculars: * Franky Laser: Mouth * Fresh Fire (フレッシュファイア Furesshu Faiya?): Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower. Shoulders Arms * Strong Right (ストロング右 (ライト) Sutorongu Raito?): A new version of the original Strong Right, Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. The fist also has flame-shaped plates on the sides with "STRONG" written on them that seem to be purely for aesthetic design. His fist also seems to have an electrical charge. * Weapons Left (ウエポンズ左 (レフト) Weponzu Refuto?): A more powerful version of his previous Weapons Left, Franky reveals gun barrels in his knuckles similar to machine guns that shoot his opponents. ** Coup de Vent (風来砲 (クー・ド・ヴァン) Kū do Van?, literally meaning "Wind Cannon"): Since the timeskip, Franky has improved his Coup de Vent attack by making it a variation of Weapons Left, allowing him to perform this attack with one hand, rather than requiring both. Franky holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. This was first used against Fukuro. * Franky Radical Beam (フランキーラディカルビーム Furankī Radikaru Bīmu?): According to Franky, this one is his massive ultimate attack. By making a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, similar to when he used Coup de Vent, Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponent. This was first used in the first Battle of Haregon Town, were he fired this attack on the Marines ships, that were stationed in the port. * Franky Iron Elbow: * Strong Hammer (ストロングハンマー Sutorongu Hanmā?): A more powerful version of his previous Strong Hammer, Franky lifts his right arm to charge and deliver a punch to his target with his large metallic fist. Unlike the previous version, Franky does not need to remove his skin anymore, and can utilize this attack without preparation. * Franky Lock Chest Legs * Franky Jets: * Franky Senor Suplex: Iron Pirate General Franky The Franky is a giant robot modeled after its name, a shogun, and is a one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself is able to pilot it inside a control room in the chest and can operate it from there. It is equipped with a giant marauder's sword named "Franken". However, because he is rather inept at using a sword, the attacks he uses are seemingly ineffective, and it sometimes appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches and can also slam its heavy body on his enemies to crush them. * General Cannon (将軍砲（ジェネラルキャノン） Jeneraru Kyanon?): Franky brings the arms of Shogun together as if he were charging a Coup de Vent or a Franky Radical Beam, then fills its arms with air and fires a giant blast of compressed air towards the target. Franky described this attack as an on-land version of the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon. This was first used against the Coalition force at the second Battle of Haregon Town, the force of the attack was strong enough to create an explosion to cover a small portion of Haregorn Town. * General Watch-Your-Step (将軍足元危険（ジェネラルあしもとデンジャラス） Jeneraru Ashimoto Denjarasu): Franky swings the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. * General Left (将軍の左（ジェネラル・レフト） Jeneraru Refuto?): Franky shoots bullets from the Franky Shogun's arm. It is very similar to Weapons Left, but much more powerful. * General Firing Squad * General Surprise: Buttocks * Coup de Fume: Trivia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Part-Machine Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:2nd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Cyborg